This invention relates to a disposable mouthwash container adapted to be carried by a user and available for use in locations remote from the user's home, such as after a meal at a restaurant or preparatory to a meeting to freshen the mouth and breath, typically with a sufficient amount of liquid for a single treatment.
Disposable containers have been known for this purpose, including the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,057, wherein an elongated packet comprises a receptacle member having a mouthwash supply chamber at one end and a larger recovery chamber at the other, with membrane members and puncturing elements and relatively bulky and complex construction.